Misconceptions
Misconceptions is chapter 1 of Curse of the Blood Elves. It was a large engagement waged between the crumbling Alliance, under the command of Grand Marshal Garithos, and the Scourge for control of the ruined city of Dalaran. Prelude The Blood Elves, having aided the Night Elves to bring Illidan to justice whilst the Demon Hunter sheltered within the ruins, were already stationed in Dalaran when Garithos summoned their leader, Prince Kael'thas. Garithos informed Kael of a large Scourge army approaching the city. The Undead had split their forces, attacking the city from the mountains to the south whilst a second army got into position to the east. Garithos rallied his men to meet the Scourge to the south, whilst assigning Kael and his Blood Elves the humiliating task of repairing the Arcane Observatories within the city, to spy upon the Undead movements to the east. The Battle Kael began the repairs of the first Observatory, he fought his way through Dalaran where he had to defeat mutants, bandits, dark and renegade wizards, and Burning Legion spawn. Kael remembered that he had buried four treasures in that area, so he defeated some dark wizards and bandits and claimed his treasure. When he reached the goblin shipyard for ships, however, he found that some ghouls had destroyed the shipyard but was aided in crossing Lordamere Lake outside Dalaran by Lady Vashj and her Naga, who, sensing kindred spirits, had been watching the Blood Elves' affairs. Finally Kael reached the island and secured a gold mine killing some crabs, then he vanquished a small Undead vanguard to the west of the island and some forest trolls to the north claiming a goblin shipyard and a goblin merchant. He repaired the Observatory of the island and sailed away to his next destination. He searched the rest of the hidden treasures, one was warded by ogres, and completed the repairs of the third Observatory that was warded by gnolls. In a lull in the fighting to the west, Garithos reappeared and warned Kael against consorting with the Naga, whom he considered "inhuman". Transcript * Grand Marshal Garithos: "You are late, Prince Kael'thas. I thought you elves prided yourselves on punctuality." * Prince Kael'thas: "It could not be helped, Lord Garithos. We ran into a group of night elves from across the sea, and --" * Grand Marshal Garithos: "I am not interested in your fanciful excuses! You elves are here to serve the Alliance: thus, you will obey my commands to the letter! Is that clear?" * Prince Kael'thas: "Yes, Lord Garithos." * Grand Marshal Garithos: "Now, the undead have begun a new offensive to retake Dalaran. Their primary strike force marched south through Silverpine, but we managed to halt its advance at the base of the mountains." * Prince Kael'thas: "My men are ready to fight, milord! When shall we leave for the front?" * Grand Marshal Garithos: "We will be leaving immediately. But, your people will be staying here. Our scouts report that a second strike force may be heading this way from the east. I need you to repair the outlying observatories so that we can monitor that region." * Prince Kael'thas: "But, milord, we are warriors, not--" * Grand Marshal Garithos: "You have your orders, Prince Kael'thas. I trust your elven ears heard them clearly enough. Move out!" * Prince Kael'thas: "Insolent son of a… Let's get this over with!" ;Kael'thas finds the undead destroying the shipyard. * Prince Kael'thas: "Damn. We'll have to find a way across the lake to reach the outlying goldmine." * Prince Kael'thas: "Naga! You fought for the demon Illidan!" * Vashj: "We are on our own now, good prince. I am called Lady Vashj. My brethren and I come in peace, to offer you our aid." * Prince Kael'thas: "You have nothing I need, witch." * Vashj: "Is that so? I thought you might require boats to reach the observatories you seek." * Prince Kael'thas: "And you would give these freely? Why should I trust you, my lady?" * Vashj: "Our two races share a common ancestry, Kael. Now, against the undead, we share a common peril. These boats are merely a gesture of goodwill." * Prince Kael'thas: "Then I accept your offer. Thank you." ;First observatory repaired. * Prince Kael'thas: "That's done it. The observatory has been repaired. Let's move quickly and get to work on the others." ;Second observatory repaired. * Prince Kael'thas: "This observatory is repaired. We need to move on to the next one." ;Optional Quest. * Prince Kael'thas: "Ah, the hidden supplies! This will prove useful!" * Prince Kael'thas: "We've discovered more hidden supplies." * Prince Kael'thas: "Another supply cache. We'd best retrieve it quickly." * Prince Kael'thas: "We've discovered more hidden supplies." ;Final observatory repaired. * Prince Kael'thas: "Hail, Lord Garithos. The observatories have been repaired as you requested. We were just about to--" * Grand Marshal Garithos: "I received ill news from the front line. Is it true that you've consorted with the vile naga?" * Prince Kael'thas: "Well, yes, milord. They helped us cross the lake. I assure you they pose no threat to us or to--" * Grand Marshal Garithos: "They are inhuman and must be crushed like any other enemy! Be careful where you place your loyalties, blood elf. I will not tolerate treason in my ranks. Now I must return to the front. You will remain here and wait for further orders." Dalaran Kategooria:Campaign chapters